Scorpius and Rose : We are like fire and ice
by lumos maximum
Summary: Scorpius and Rose. A shortstory about Scorpius and Rose finding love. Realistic fluff. Prolouge 3 chapters Epilouge. Reviews are the keys SM/RW
1. Prologue

Story name: We are ice and fire  
Type: Short Story  
Length: Prologue + 3 chap + Epilogue  
Ship: Scorpious/Rose  
Aurthor : Lumos Maximum

**We are ice and fire**  
Prologue

_Foolishness, Stupidness, Loyalness and Love._

* * *

"Remember son, the Potters are _foolish_ and loyal creatures. If you gain their trust once you will have it forever. " His father said with a hint of respect and resentment in his voice. Draco Malfoy, also his father strode slowly next to him while he pushed his trolley in Kings Cross station.

"Yes Father." He said with an obeying tone that he hoped was filled with respect.

"And the Weasleys would do the most _stupid_ things for the people they love." His mother nodded understandingly towards his father but had small wrinkles appearing on her nose just like she got when she didn't like anything that was said, he assumed it was the word stupid and love in the same sentence that made her act like this. She had told him that nothing was stupid when it came to love.

"But how stupid things father… would they hex people?" he said and tried to cover the troubling feeling he got in his throat. He felt ill about thinking that his father's arch enemies had children that were going to hex him at the sight of him and he didn't do his best to study all those hexes his father suggested to him during the summer.

"Or themselves if they are as stupid or well – unlucky" his father said with a cold laughter the only reserved when he spoke of the Weasleys which he rarely did. He didn't know that his father was reminiscing his own Hogwarts days when Ronald Weasley had hexed himself to throw up snails to protect Hermione Grangers feelings.

It was only when he overheard his father and mother from their bedroom he had heard him talk about the changes that Potter, Granger and _Weasley_ did at the ministry. Before he ran into the platform of nine and three quarters he promised himself to remember the things his father taught him that short walk of trust they had.

*

Chapters won't be this short however, its just a short story to let go of the tension when I'm writing on my large one (ron/hermione : close your eyes and count to ten).  
Next Chap out in about an hour, so don't worry, I't will be more writing.  
COMMENT/REVIEW/FLAME  
Lumos M


	2. Fools and Hexes

A/N: I'm Swedish so correct me and I will be happy!  
Review away!

**  
We are ice and fire  


* * *

**Chap 1  
**Fools and Hexes**

_I am cold.  
I am ice.  
I am what I was raised to be.  
I do not exist without pride.  
I am a Malfoy._

***

Draco Malfoy was right.

"You actually told the hat to place you into Slytherin?" he had been roaring to a boy with black messy hair and passionate green eyes that were filled with warmth that couldn't be placed in this dungeon bedroom. Two beds were placed in this room, like destiny knew.

"Yes. My father told me that you controlled your own destiny. I couldn't let you be alone now could I?" Albus Severus Potter answered him slowly and gave the dungeon an unpleasant stir. "Awfully dark here isn't it?" Albus added as calmly as he was speaking about the weather.

"But – you are Harry Potter's son. You do know what you father did when he was young?" he said seriously doubting that Albus did understand who Harry Potter was.  
"It's kind of hard to not know when people always mention him as the hero of the century after telling your surname. I was amazed but your lack of reaction at first when I told you who I was… but it seems that I was wrong" he said still with a small smile on his lips. He couldn't understand how this boy still kept his smile on his lips when he was shooting discrete insults.  
"And If Potter wasn't enough you couldn't miss the fact that I was named after Albus Dumbledore and he himself was greater than all the events this century alone. People will find it rather fascinating that I chose to act on Severus behalf" Albus said still smiling and looking around at their bedroom new as it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. He however couldn't imagine anyone more delusional than this green eyed fool.

"Severus – The Severus Snape? You're named after him too. You shouldn't be here Albus. You should be with all the Weasleys and Potters in Gryffindor, you're not evil and I should be alone" he roared and felt huge rage against the calmness in the boys voice and acting. Albus was interfering with his destiny to be a cold Slytherin that was driven not by friends but ambition. He had his pride, he never left without it and here he was, _a Potter_ taking it away from him and not even giving him the curtsey of looking into his eyes when he yelled at him.

"What makes you evil?" Albus questioned now giving him a kind look like he had read his mind.  
_I'm a Malfoy remember?  
_ He couldn't answer, he wasn't evil he was just raised under the name Malfoy. It was associated to those kinds of things; it was a fact so why did this boy turn it into a question._  
_ "Besides, if I found you evil in the train I would change seats to Rosies and James or even Freds even if I wanted to be interrupted with firecrackers while I tried to study. But we clicked didn't we?" Albus said without feeling ashamed towards him. It was like Albus understood that he didn't have an answer to define him as evil.

"You're a fool" He said now but couldn't help but smile to himself. They had clicked, they talked about everything there was to talk about and clearly avoided to mention family because well, Albus couldn't look less alike than Harry Potter and Scorpius was a replica of his father Draco Malfoy. Albus family had interrupted them more than often in their compartment and practically begged him to come and sit with them. One red-headed girl flung open the door, rather pretty he told himself, she roared with laughter and grabbed Albus arm and begged him to come but he kindly refused and one of them even tried to bribe him, the one with the same hair as Albus but Albus didn't leave him to join them, Albus stuck around. Just like his father told him a Potter would.

"No, I'm not a fool" Albus said smiling "You are the fool if you though I would let you spend seven years in this dark dungeon alone" he added.

***

Scorpius had a friend, with a name as Malfoy Potter was his _only_ friend.  
Albus had a friend, with a name as Potter Malfoy was his _true_ friend.

***

And then she came, it was not before 5th grade he took notice of her. But how could you not notice her when she almost hexed the human features of a hovering Rawenclaw he recognized as Leon Millent in his Charms class. Well, he didn't look as Leon Millient much longer but he could almost swear that it was him as true as the Chamber of Secrets were. It was fall and the weather outside was stormy and wild but not wilder than this force in the hall with her wand swinging while yelling all the spells she knew. He knew by heart that this was one of Albus relatives and she was called Rose. He'd spoke to her mostly out of courtesy and respect of Albus and he knew by Albus that she was goodhearted but somehow he found it heart to believe the way the Ravenclaw was now sobbing slowly in mid-air with birds attacking his body

"And that is for breaking her heart." She said with a fury that intimidated him more than anything he'd ever read about in Dark Art books at home, heard about in Horror stories of the dark days or even saw in the Forbidden Forrest.

"Let me down – I'm a Prefect" he said but his pleading didn't do him good.

"One more lifetime in detention – I don't mind but don't you – ever – hurt – her – again!" she yelled and he dropped in the mid air and hit the stone floor with a bang in front of Lily Potter's feet. The tears fell down her cheeks as Albus held her tightly but her fury was not to be missed.

"Serves you right Leon" Lily yelled from Albus arms.  
"I'm okay Albus, just go – I don't want you to lose it" she said and gave Albus Prefect pin a point with her finger and then an assuring nod. He looked how Albus kissed his sister on the forehead and walked pass Rose while giving her a look with a twinkle in his eyes and then stepped over the hurt Rawenclaw boy and grabbed his arm.  
"Let's go – this will turn ugly any time soon." Albus mumbled and dragged him away to their Ancient Runes lessons.

Some part of him didn't want to leave his scene as he watched the furious fire that was Rose Weasley getting yelled at by a tiny man who couldn't help but admiring her ability of making a whole human levitate.

"You don't do that – It's not right" was all she was saying and he heard her moan loudly about not being able to have Flitwiks detention because she had others to attend in the empty corridor he and Albus was in right now.

"Oh - hi Scorpius. I'm sorry" Rose said as she walked right into him. He hadn't seen her for weeks and he also had a strange feeling that is was purely intentional because the redness spread discreetly on her cheeks.  
"Well – Hi, its fine" he said avoiding her blue eyes as good as he could manage. He had a strange feeling that those blues would pierce trough him and see everything he did his best to hide. She was like Albus on that part except that he didn't mind Albus knowing his deepest feelings by once glare. It saved him a lot of talking trouble.

"Have you seen Al?" Rose said looking at him. He couldn't avoid it this, their eyes met. He felt the rush, she smiled. It was a sickening feeling he admitted but he didn't mind it really.

"Actually I'm about to meet him in the Great Hall"  
"Brilliant, I'll join you…" Rose said without a trace of shame and she walked ahead.

"Are you coming?" she added and shot an unsecure smile towards him.  
Good – she was human at least.

"Yeah, hold up"

She was interesting, Rose Weasley. She knew things he didn't even read about and she had smile pimples on her left cheek. She even stirred at Leon like he was a hideous rash despite the fact that it had been several months since the event. She even told him that she was an exceptional goalkeeper but would give it all up to be a part of the Magical Law enforcement like her mother.  
Yes, she was really interesting Rose Weasley, that's why he felt that the walk to the Great Hall was shorter than ever despite all the detours both him and her seemed to choose and that's why he couldn't do anything but feel warm and happy when he saw her bounce away to the Gryffindor table while she hummed on her own little song.

***

"She is something isn't she" Albus said with a wondering glare on everything else besides him. When he told his father about this feature he had told him that he inherits it from Albus Dumbledore. There was no logic in how Albus Dumbledore and Albus Potter were combined in genes but as more he got familiar to Albus Dumbledore and his legacy he saw Albus Potter adopting his features without realizing it.

"Who?" he said stupidly on purpose knowing that Albus was referring to Rose. Rose had just left them after having an intense rant on James not taking his career seriously with Albus and she had even begged Albus to take action. She even tried to make Scorpius feel like a part of the conversation and then she nodded politely towards Scorpius, hugged Albus and left them bathing in her new perfume. _She was something._

"The girl you are thinking about of course" Albus said now piercing his gray eyes. They were eyes from the House of Black.

"Oh, Rose?" he said not realizing his mistake.

"So you do admit it, I'm glad. My cousin should feel flattered" Albus said with that tone in his voice that was in a distance. He did think of her a lot after the scene she caused all those months ago and after all those little chats they seemed to have after that walk alone. In the green house, in the library, on the hallways well everywhere they were alone they found the time to talk to each other.  
Her fire had amazed him; she was a force herself and forbidden in so many levels.  
_I'm a Malfoy remember? _

"I rather not discuss it and besides she is a Weasley Albus. _Weasley_" He said clearly. The last name made a smile twitch in the corners of Albus mouth.

"I'm a Potter." He said almost teasing Harry Potter when he pointed at his own hair "And you're a Malfoy" Albus said now grinning as his hand destroyed his carefully back-slicked blond hair that was a Malfoy trait.

"At least we are related" He said knowing that it was farfetched and he too was related to Rose Weasley. He looked at Albus who stopped behind him and as he took his hair back he waited for Albus reply to is statement.

"Ah, Phineas Nigellus Black. Heritage - maybe I should be headmaster of this place someday, seems like that's my calling don't you think?" Albus Severus Potter could be so grand sometimes that it was hard to react to him or even keep him in touch with the real, mortal world.

"You wondered off again Albus" He said coolly.

"So you do want to discuss the fact of you feeling something towards Rose Weasley. I was just testing you" Albus said smiling. He felt tricked yet amazed by his quickness. The green sleepless eyes were torturing him for his honesty.  
"I do not feel anything Albus. I never said that." He said coldly. He had actually never said that to Albus, he didn't feel comfortable enough to tell anyone about his secret longing of knowing the redheaded fire that burnt a mark on his heart that particular day and all the other days he had been watching her not knowing why.

"The sleepless are always listening to the ones that had been granted with that gift" Albus said easily while they entered the Library to study. He gave Albus a "grow-down" look but sincerely hoped that Albus didn't mean that he, Slytherins Scorpius Malfoy was talking in his sleep and even worse about Gryffindors Rose Weasley.

"You are a fool Albus, you know that?"

"I recall you calling me that a while ago yes. But I'm not a fool" Albus said with a look of a child, a look he rarely had plastered on his face  
"You are the fool if you think that Rose Weasley doesn't find you as interesting as you find her." Albus added and left him for a bookshelf with Potions books in a distance.  
Scorpius Malfoy felt stunned from the inside out.

***

* * *

There it goes, Chap 1 of three… tell me if it's going slow.  
Much love  
Lumos M.


	3. Outstanding, lefthanded and some magic

**SwedishA/N: **No ownership just MalfoyWeasleyship

*

**We are ice and fire  


* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Outstanding, lefthanded and some magic**

_I am warm.  
I am fire.  
I am what I was raised to be.  
I do not exist without courage.  
I am a Weasley._

***

"Of course I got an 'Outstanding' in everything _but_ Divination but I couldn't find time to study that while I was in detention for sneaking out the Bludgers to hit Fred and James with." She said to the blond boy and the black haired boy who was sharing a compartment with her on the train back for their 6th year. Albus who asked about her grades had stopped listen after he heard Divination and returned to his book. The blond boy that Rose knew as Albus best friend, Scorpious Malfoy was laughing at her detention remark.

The name Malfoy had been a very controversial name in her home and especially from her father's mouth. He didn't seem to fancy Scorpius Malfoys father Draco and by the looks of it Draco Malfoy didn't fancy her father as well. Many arguments had been started by a sentence from her own mother that contained the word Malfoy, Draco or even that time she said Drago reffering to a friend in the healer division. She remember that one like it was yesterday (It was actually a week ago).

"I thought Albus was the only one that did his homework" Scorpius said grinning.

"Well – James can be a bit foolish but he is pretty decent but for Fred however – I don't see any hope there" she said and rolled her eyes.

Scorpius laughed again and she thought it was a bit sweet. The first year he rarely smiled, never less when it was announced that Rose beat him on everything she attempted but Albus company seemed to lose him up. Maybe dad was wrong about all Malfoys being stiff, arrogant, ice-cold, insensitive and totally idiotic breed of humans but again her father was wrong about a lot of things that wasn't approved by her mother. Scorpius fascinated her, Albus told her a lot about him and she never understood why she was fond of listening to Albus speak about him.

"I got an 'Outstanding' in everything to but Defence Against Dark Arts… my duel partner wasn't playing fair enough" Scorpius explained to her calmly while giving Albus who was now paying attention a stern stare.  
"You can't blame me for outdoing you on that one Scorpius, I am the son of Potter" Albus said laughing at his own brilliance.

"Yeah – I give you that one at least." Scorpius said sincerely.  
She couldn't help but shoot a wide smile towards Scorpius.

***

Lily sat on her bed in a Weasley sweater that Christmas eve. After being bullied about it in about a minute Lily hexed the pillows to hit her until she stopped teasing.

"Okay, okay – I won't talk feelings again" she said while fighting a vicious pillow.  
"Just tell me who he is!" Lily said. She did the mistake of asking Lily of love. A Subject that Ginny Weasly had been an expert in since her days at Hogwarts and now Lily mastered it.

"There is no _he._ It was rather theoretical" she said, and she wasn't lying.  
She had asked her a simple question. How do you know that you are in love, is it the way that the persons eyes makes you melt like chocolate under the sun or is it more the feeling of missing someone even if they not gone?

"You don't go around and act all theoretical when it comes to love, you just _feel_ it. You're a Weasley aren't you? You just go out there, fall head over heels and act all stupidly like Weasleys always do." Lily said with a calm tone she knew that Lily stole from Albus.  
_I am a Weasley, remember? _

"And about Weasleys... I'm telling mum you know, about you teasing me about the sweater" Lily said and pointed proudly at the flaming L on her chest. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why granny insists on making mine and Hugos maroon" she said. A maroon sweater with a blue R was lying on the floor with the other gifts.

"Aunt Hermione told me it is to tease Uncle Ron" Lily said smiling. Granny just took it to the next generation.

"Just put it on will you?" she added. Slowly she pushed her head through the hole on top and she rolled her eyes.  
"You look just like a Weasley that is about to go out and play in the snow and that makes my present more appropriate" Lily said and handed her a badly wrapped present. She opened it carefully.  
"Wow, maroon. I didn't anticipate that one." She said while laughing at the mittens, she didn't want to hurt Lilys feelings but they were both for left hands.

"I'm thinking of taking over the family sewing after granny and your mum" Lily said proudly. She didn't want anything more than to advice her not to try it but gave her a smile and put the two left hand mittens on and followed her out to the common room.

***

Valentine's day, probably Lilys favorite holiday as she was the head of decorations among all her 5th grade friends. The halls were filled with things as shooting hearts, fluffy pink armors and even the more inappropriate mistletoes that Lily though was a good re-cycling idea. Lily even sworn that her godmother Luna said that they used to be Nargels in the ones in Hogwarts, whatever that is. She was running to the Magical Creatures class with four heavy books in her arms and two pairs of left hand mittens balancing carefully on top. The pink and the red made her head go fuzzy as she ran and then at the end of the corridor she saw that her left glove missed her other left glove on the pile of books.  
She turned around and saw Scorpius Malfoy pick the glove up from the stone floor. She walked towards him and couldn't help but see the almost taunting sight above her head.

"Miseltoe"  
"Kliche" Scorpius said while looking up at the mistletoe as she did.  
"I figured that much out thank you" she said smiling. He handed over the maroon mitten.  
"You do know that both are lefts" Scorpius said to assure her when he spotted the other one on top of her books.  
"Well yeah – Lily made them that way, I guess Albus ones are like that too. You have to have a lot of courage to go around wearing two left hand mittens" She said calmly. Scorpius smiled at this probably thinking of Albus because if she was miss fitted with her she couldn't even imagine how Albus looked with them on in the Slytherin common room.

"Maybe she should get it right next time?" Scorpious said and she couldn't help but laughing at his smooth joke.  
"I don't understand why you care about that when you seem to be inches from kissing me" she said teasingly and with all courage she had in her. She was used to see some type of redness on some body part when someone felt ashamed, it was the red hair and the redness that defined a Weasley. He was still as white and pale; she couldn't help to admit that she found this extremely fascinating.

"You think I will kiss you just like that without knowing you?" Scorpius said after a moment of silence, still on the same place under the mistletoe. Obviously he was fighting the urge to leap in for a kiss despite the fact that he didn't know her or was allowed by family policy to do such an outrageous thing. She saw it on his body language and the way he bit his lip. It made her joke turn into desire.  
"No – I don't. You seem to be more intelligent than that" she whispered now leaning in towards him, he shut his eyes at this.  
"But I do look forward to the time that you will get to know me" she added in a light whisper and with that she walked away from the hallway while telling every part of her body not to look back.  
But she did, and there he was looking at her eyes.  
She had him stunned.

***

Albus left them there, under a tree next to the lake in the middle of burning may. To visit the _library_.

_Thank you Albus but you couldn't be more discrete?_

"You have to admire his discretion at least" Scorpius said with an ironic tone. His gray eyes sparkled in the sun.  
"The Potters don't care much for discretion, you've met James, Lily and of course Albus haven't you." She said almost teasing her cousins. Scorpius laughed, a feature she saw to little of him.  
"Albus too much actually" She didn't know how to answer to this as she looked at his skin. His pale skin didn't absorb the sun as her freckled body did, this too intrigued her among all the other features Scorpius Malfoy had that didn't resemble anything she had ever seen.  
"I'm sorry but…" she said and reached out a hand toward his cheek to feel the touch of the snow white skin. She enjoyed the smoothness of his cheeks that faded out to a clean shaved roughness at the jaw line. He seemed to enjoy her touch as well because he didn't shrug back or begged her to let go of him.

"I don't understand why you don't get tanned" she said unaware of his dislike.  
"It's a Malfoy thing really – My father is as pale as me and my mother isn't that dark-skinned either, we don't get those freckles and the tan" Scorpius said calmly. He looked at her nose at the word freckles.

"I hate them, they are everywhere" she said moving her hand from his jaw to hide her freckled nose.

"I don't, they are kind of cute" he said and quickly twitched is hands on his lap.  
_So that is what a Malfoy does when he feels ashamed.  
_"Thank you" She said easily. "But tell me something more interesting than your freckle obsession"

Scorpius laughed, she liked that a lot. His laughter filled her up because it lacked the coldness she heard in the classroom, in the library or in the great hall. It felt a bit real, like a piece of his soul.

"I don't know – you can ask me anything I guess." Scorpius said easily like he didn't understand the meaning of those words.  
"Don't you know better than to tell me that I'm allowed to ask anything" she said just to make it clear.  
"Maybe I do… but I'm up to the challenge"  
"You just asked the daughter of Hermione Granger to ask you _anything_"

He was interesting, Scorpius Malfoy. So interesting that the sun faded away and the wind started to cool every part of her body numb under that tree. He was shaking now, probably harder than she did but he sat still and gave her answers to anything she asked him, anything she told him and there was a moment. When they wanted to say their goodbyes because they not able to fight the chills anymore, he'd looked like he wanted to absorb the moment and gazed intensely around the grounds to finally meet her eyes for a second.  
They left the grounds in silence and entered the embracing warmth that was Hogwarts.  
His eyes had met hers again, almost for a minute they stood in the hall between the dungeons and the common room.  
He had thanked her, she had smiled.  
He bit his lip and Merlin forbid if she didn't do it too.

And they got lost in each other eyes.  
They hugged, longer than you should.  
She smiled again, wanting him to do_ something_.  
He looked down, up, down and up again. Trying.  
They both felt it, she knew.  
And with that – he was gone.

***

Albus hugged Scorpius so intensely and for so long that Rose almost envied Scorpius. _Or Albus._  
They stood on the platform of 9 and three quarters and the both boys mumbled something to each other.

"No – it was all you"  
"Don't say that, I couldn't without you."  
"If you haven't been a fool that first year"  
"No – you're the fool remember?"

And they didn't let go of each other, still hugging and expressing relatively compressed feelings toward each other. She was getting more and more jealous now. She wanted hugs, she wanted that. After Draco Malfoy gave Scorpius a vicious "it's-enough" nod from a far and returned to his stiff conversation with Harry Potter the boys let go of each-other.

Albus came and hugged her. It was not how she pictured it in her head. Albus ran towards his mother who started to kiss him on every spot possible but she still desired something in that long, loving thing that the boys just shared. Scorpius gave her a smile, _be close like that to me,_ and she returned it. The crowd started to move luggage up and down and slowly walked towards the barrier to the muggle world.

"You know what" he whispered so that nobody around could hear. He was pushing his cart next to her so they could find a minute to talk while the Malfoys waited Scorpious on the muggle side and her family was busy talking to all their friends on the platform.

"No? Tell me." She said curiously and felt surprised by his new found courage, some Weasley courage.

"If I could I would hug you like that – I saw your eyes." Scorpius said with a proud voice, he had seen her desire.

"Oh really, isn't it just your imagination Malfoy?" she said in a proudly Malfoy tone with a hint of the same teasing voice she had used on him various times.

"A Malfoy never imagine." Scorpius said teasingly and then he leaned in to whisper something in her ear clearly.

"Promise to write to me this summer and please try not to act all Weasley and turn red within these next seconds. Even mad will do but don't go all red"

Three seconds later he gave her a quick but gently kiss on her so closely to her mouth without touching it that she felt her knees bend with desire after more and with that he left her to join his family on the other side of the brick wall.

_I'm so sorry Malfoy but how can't you turn red after that._

***

Olala, 6th years ended and all is fair in love.  
Next update as soon as possible.

REVIEW! At least let me know that you read.


	4. Owls and stupid grays

Swedish A/N: No ownership just malfoyweasleyship.

*

**We are ice and fire**

* * *

Chapter 3  
**Owls and stupid grays**

_We are cold and warm.  
We are ice and fire.  
We are what we were raised to be.  
We do not exist purely to be a Malfoy or a Weasley.  
We are Scorpious and Rose_

***

-_  
How can you think that the study of twelve uses of Dragon blood is fully completed? _

_Aren't you sleepy Rose, Orion is almost falling asleep and I don't know to how to wake an owl up without getting my face destroyed. I'll see you tomorrow at the train won't I… you can see how badly my wounds will be.  
S.M_

_-_

_I don't mind discussing the uses tomorrow and have you eat your own robe if I am wrong.  
I'm almost falling asleep with the quill in my hand… why aren't you sleeping?  
Well, at least you will get some color on your face from the bruises – Won't you Malfoy._

_From Rose_

_-  
Very funny "Rosie", Weasley funny… Your never ending owls distract me from sleep. Why do you write me anyways?_

_S.M_

_-_

_You asked me to make you a promise, I never break those. Or do you want me to stop writing…?  
Hugs Rose (And yes – Rosie is very cute despite what you think "Scorpy")_

_-_

_Rose  
I'm glad you don't break them, Good night Rose.  
S.M (and do not call me "Scorpy" – Never again)_

_-_

_Goodnight Scorpy  
Love Rose  
-_

_Love?  
S.M_

_-_

_Yeah, love Scorpius.  
Don't you like it?  
Love Rose_

_-_

_Never mind  
Love S.M_

_-_

_Love?  
Love Rose_

_-_

_Yeah, love.  
Don't you need it Rose?  
Love S.M  
-_

_Touché. Goodnight.  
Love Rose.  
-_

He stopped answering; Orion, his brown owl fell asleep when he tried to produce a better answer than "Sweetest dreams Rose", "Goodnight forbidden fruit" or even his most daring "Goodnight my reason to feel happy". No, he didn't do that. He did the clean hellos, the clean goodbyes and still he had been affected by her written _love._ Those four letters that combined that smooth and scary word.  
He destroyed all the letters carefully so that his father wouldn't find out that they were more letters than Albus Potters that filled his heart this summer but this one,  
"Yeah, Love Scorpious. Don't you like it? Love Rose" was too special to be destroyed.  
_Are you out of your mind, you're a fool Malfoy._  
Maybe he was a huge fool and definitely out of his mind (this much he knew), but if this was being foolish he didn't mind Albus calling him the biggest fool walking on the face of the earth. It was rather sweet to be a fool he said while he stared at the word "love" like it would leave the paper and start its own life.  
_  
_He stretched out in this large bed in the coldly designed room he spent his summer nights in and felt his eyelids shut. The sooner he slept, the quicker he would meet his new _friend_ in the train and see how she could ever explain that the twelve uses of Dragon blood was finished with such a passion that he didn't mind if he was wrong. Just to see her smile.

***

"Aha – four to one" she yelled loudly and filled the library with a laughter that made two 2th year students look horrified. She had just showed _him_ that he was wrong. Again. The weird thing was that he laughed, coldly yes but there was a silent laughter.

"At least I showed you about the Dragon Use" Scorpius said smiling proudly towards her. Yes, that had been a huge blow on her ego but how did he have the guts to bring events from two months ago.

"Stop living in the past Malfoy" she said laughing and started on her victory dance on a chair. It was an understatement to say that she was a bad winner. The combined know-it-all genes from her mother with her father's stubbornness didn't do her good. Scorpious rolled his eyes at her dance; it became wilder and rougher and she knew he hated loosing just as much.  
_That's what made him sweet. No scratch that, that's what made victory sweet. Yes, victory. _  
"And you – "said a familiar voice from behind. She knew perfectly that she was about one or two seconds away from getting thrown out from the library for the fourth time this semester by the owner of that voice.  
"I' sorry…" she started and planned her escape with her eyes.

"To have a boy" he stopped for a second of hesitation; it was embarrassing for them both.

"no friend that laughed that hard was what she was going to say, _I _got to exited about knowing a _hideous _Living Death curse" Scorpius said with a teasing voice towards her. At least she was right.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, if you sign here" the librarian said and taking a board that she knew was the library cleaning list "you can be my guest and follow _her_ out".

She knew this was the moment so she did what he didn't expect. She grabbed his hand tightly, pulled him out of his chair and yelled "Run" on the top of his lounges and started to run as fast as she could with the laughter filling the areas between the bookshelves.

"ROSE WEASLEY, COME BACK HERE!" the librarian yelled. But she didn't mind listening to her; Scorpius hair was flying wildly in the running wind while he was roaring with laughter next her and held a tight grip of her hand. Her heart rushed with adrenaline and the feeling of his warm, sweaty hand in her even warmer hand and she didn't want to stop run. Her legs run through the hallways, through a big door, out into the empty grounds just under the stars and the moon. He laughed so hard and she did too, they stood in front of each other but she didn't let go of his hand.  
November night with its freezing wind couldn't even stop them from laughing and feeling warm.

His eyes twinkled just as brightly as the stars she didn't care about and his breaths felt warm.

"Boy _no_ friend" she said teasingly. He couldn't stop laughing, she couldn't stop laughing. It was easy, cold and yet so thrilling.

"Oh, shut up Rose" Scorpius said and probably high on adrenaline he took her close to his body so she could feel his heartbeats race quicker than hers.

And then he kissed her, gently.  
Smiling between the small moments of breaths.

It made the whole world disappear around them for a minute, a wonderful, freezing and sticky minute.  
And they broke it off, staring at each other with all their emotions playing in their eyes.  
Desire, fright, rejection and love. Endless love.  
Not understanding what they saw in each other eyes there was only one thing to do.  
They started to laugh harder than ever.  
It was not romantic, not sweet – it was simple and she felt warmer than a fire herself in his ice-freezing presence.

***

He thought of her a lot, almost whole November was spent kissing her on all the possible hide outs in the whole castle. Decembers were spent in long dinners at the House Elfs kitchen as she gladly showed him. January was spent in the silence of the library with a lazy gaze on her while she studied hard. He often sat there and admired the freckles on her nose, how they played their part on her face as naturally as anything. He longed after the feeling of her red hair that ran smooth between his fingers and represented her fire and got lost in the blue eyes that was the window to her soul. Her sweet humming on songs she didn't even know and the smooth way she said his name made him shiver. Her body made the boy inside him leap but it was her kisses to wake him up from his dreaming that made his stomach flip over and do things he didn't understand.

***

February was spent sending notes in the classrooms and sending love across the Great Hall with just a look into each other eyes. March was spent striding around the grounds and pushing him towards a tree to snog the warmth out of him when nobody saw them. April was spent on their backs in his arms, looking at the stars and wishing that it was forever. She needed the tenderness his hands reserved just for her, it her knees bend every time he touched her and the roughness of his heart made her adore him. The cold gray eyes that melted only for her was placed beautifully on his pale face. She admired how his blond hair that fell around his face made him close to perfection. His quick breathing whenever she moved closer to him made the heat run through her body but it was when he kissed her to let her know he was there that her heart wanted to explode in her chest and feel everything you could feel.

***

"Why did you do that you git?" Rose was yelling. She was Weasley red over her cheeks, how he despite that all the emotions was there to be seen for everyone. Subtle, calmly he looked into her fiery eyes. They were arguing about him taking a Slytherin girl to the "Last Ball" that Hogwarts held for all the 7th year students. It was May, 6th month anniversary since their kiss but it wouldn't go down like this.

"You know what – I don't have time for this Rose." He said simply with a cold voice that filled the empty classroom they were in. It wasn't like they were public, nobody besides Albus, Albus sister Lily and Roses brother Hugo knew about them secretly being an item. _What would a Malfoy do with a Weasley?_

"You better find time on our 6th months Malfoy or I may curse the living hell out of you" Rose said viciously. She scared him.

"What do you expect me to do Rose, just go with you there and then what? I have to take Corinda Leviticus there to not become dirt under my father's shoes, is that what you want? Become a Malfoy who fell for a Weasley, a traitor to the heritage! What is it that you want from me" he said yelling. Why did she have to be so dumb sometimes? She didn't see what position he was in and who she was, a _Weasley_.

"Then go with her Scorpius - You and your rotten blood-loving family would love that wouldn't you" Rose snapped back. The redness was furiously spreading across her face.

"Maybe I will be better off with her than a crazy Weasley" he said to hurt her as badly as he'd been hurt.

She stared at him with a coldness that didn't belong in her eyes; the fire he admired was gone.  
It was hate – no, he would welcome hate – this was worse, it was so emotionless.

"Fine" she said with an icy tone that gave him more chills than his father's rules and she turned around to leave the classroom.  
"Rose, come back" He said quietly. She didn't mind, didn't care. She just kept walking away from him.

"Rose, come back! What do you want from me" he yelled with no sense of control. It was like Rose had entered his body and his ice-cold soul left his body to give her the creepy glare she gave him now that she turned around.

"I just want you to love me" she said and left him standing alone in the deserted classroom with nothing more than a forest fire fighting in his chest.

***

Last Ball.  
What a joke, especially Romeo McLaggen that smoothly stoke her leg over her gray dress. The dress she chose to match Scorpius Malfoys idiotic eyes.  
"You look…" Romeo started  
"Thanks McLaggen" she ended.

And Scorpius twirled that awful Slytherin Girl around there in the middle of the dance floor, he had the nerve of making Corinda Leviticus feel special. Corinda laughed so happily and stared into his gray eyes with something the glimpsed as desire. _He_ laughed; Scorpius dared to laugh like that towards anybody else but her.

"Can we get a minute" Albus said with a stern look at Romeos hand that was indiscreetly placed on her upper thigh.

"Leave Potter" Romeo said. Big, no - **huge **mistake.

"No – you know what. You leave, leave and don't mind coming back before I hex you like I did with the last Rawenclaw that messed with my family." She said and drew her wand from a hidden pocket in her dress.

"Leave please" was what Albus said not even paying attention to Roses hexing threats. Romeo gave her a dirty look and left.

"Corinda Leviticus, charming isn't she" Albus started and looked at the dancing couple in the middle of the dance floor.

"What do you want Albus" she said. Albus was always filled with thoughts behind his words.

"Can't I speak to you without receiving a Romeo-attack?" Albus said clearly faking his offended tone.

"Funny" she said shortly.

"I'm a Weasley aren't I?" Albus said smiling. _More like a Dumbledore._

"What do you want Albus, why aren't you busy dancing with Melinda over there" she said and nodded towards a overly talk-active Hufflepuff girl in the end of the room.

"I have a feeling that Romeo will take her over shortly" he said calmly "And may I ask you why you don't hex Corinda Leviticus for twirling around with your boy – no – friend" Albus said smiling.  
"Again – funny" she said but couldn't help but smile at this. She would hex the sence out of her if it wasn't for Scorpius. Hell, she would hex Scorpius senceless too if it wasn't for Albus.  
Her ex boy – no – friend laughed again towards Corinda, it was horrible.

"He doesn't love me, he'll be better off without me" she added with sadness in her voice. Albus seemed more focused on Romeo and Melinda dancing and on a little piece of paper in his hand than on her and her sadness.

"Brilliant, I wasn't a good date after-all you see. How do you know that he doesn't love you Rose?" he said simply and smiled towards her as he met her eyes.

"He never said it to me" She said shortly, coldly and hurt.

"Ah – but the sleeping always tell their truths and the unreasonable things we do also have their logic" Albus said and gave her the wrinkled paper he'd been playing with in his hand.

"It's something I think you need more, It's been carried around close to a heart for a long while and almost been cried over when lost you see." He added and with that he left her.

He was too grand sometimes; Albus Severus Potter but he always knew what he was talking about.

She stared at the note that Albus just gave her and felt all the emotions come back in a horrible paste, it was her slim letters, her quill. Oh, how could she have been so stupid.

"Yeah, Love Scorpius.  
Don't you like it?  
Love Rose"

He'd have saved her love, long before she had felt it and he'd been carrying it around him and underlined the word love, _love_ with his own quill. It was not because he didn't feel anything for her; it was because he wasn't allowed to do so. There he stood, on the dance floor, with his stupid gray sparkle less eyes and laughed towards Corinda and she heard it right away.

His laughter was cold towards her, it always was because that laughter was without _love._

*

* * *

So, how will this short story end? It's in **the ep.** Stay tuned and review :)  
_Thank you for reading this one too._


	5. Ep

_Swedish A/N: This is it, finally finished._ No ownership just MalfoyWeasleyShip.

**We are like fire and ice  


* * *

**

_Ep._

_**Silencio**_

___I am lost._  
I am his.  
I am hers.  
I do love.  
**I am love.**

_***_

Corinda smiled, laughed and almost died in his arms at the dance floor.  
"We can take it to your dorm, I don't think Albus would mind sleeping outside…" she whispered in his ear. A whisper that would make any hormonal boys leg bend by desire and lust. _What was wrong with him?  
_His legs didn't bend, his skin didn't shiver. There was nothing.  
His eyes were fixed on a point behind Corindas left ear, the gray dressed red-headed girl sat there and stirred at a little note with something that was tears in his eyes. Their eyes met; there was fear in her eyes – as she was holding his heart in her hand. He felt ashamed but didn't let go of the familiar blue eyes and he tried to project every feeling towards her with his glance. She stood up, still with her eyes fixed on his and started to walk away and throw the paper she was holding at the floor. As she ran through the Great Halls door she gave Albus a tear-filled stir.

_Albus._

These next things were so Rose Weasley he thought as he ran after her leaving Corinda standing in her red dress yelling after him. He picked up the tiny note to see if it was what he feared it was.  
_Damn it Albus. _As passed Albus who stood at the end of the door he cursed a smiling Albus and ran down the stairs to try to catch up with her. He was actually making a run for it, a thing he hadn't done since the library event. _And that ended sweetly now didn't it Malfoy?_

"Rose, wait" he yelled oblivious that she would turn around and a spell shot towards him and hit him on the chest.

_Rose, oh – come on Rose. Rose. Undo it, Rose.  
_He said her name in vain while he ran after her.

But there was no point, it was silencio that hit him and she was still running incredibly fast for wearing high heels.  
And then she slipped. He didn't want to admit it but she was extremely beautiful in her gray dress, red hair, red flooded cheeks and tears of mixed pain and sorrow.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" Rose yelled in the deserted hallway. He couldn't talk but he picked her up from the stone floor.

_  
Just listen, listen – I want you, I need you. There is nobody else but you Rose. You have to know that. I' so sorry Rose, I am so sorry. _Not a word came out of his mouth. There was silence.

"I deserve better. I am worth more than sneaking around, being a disgrace and the reason that your family will hate you" Rose said but didn't let go of him. Her ankle was badly hurt and he was slowly taking her to the old Madame Pomfrey.

_  
I don't care about that, please Rose – don't say that. I've been wrong all the time… and you look so beautiful tonight. _He gave her a look and pointed at his mouth. She didn't take notice of him.

"Why can't you just tell me that you love me?" Rose said and he knew that the redness that filled her face was embarrassment.

_I love you. I love you too much to put you through everything, to make you a Malfoy.  
_But Rose didn't hear it; she just looked at his shut lips with sadness in her eyes. He knew she was afraid to undo his spell to be rejected but he needed to tell her somehow. They passed a picture of a familiar knight having a cup of tea with a visitor that seemed to be Albus Dumbledore just two halls from the hospital wing. Wait, Albus.

He knew how to let her know what he felt. He reached out the paper that Rose has carefully written down her _love_ to him that summer night before the Hogwarts Express. He pointed stupidly at himself and then at the word and then he looked at her.  
"It's easy to point and to 'tell' me when you are under silencio" Rose said simply.  
"But you don't have the guts under sonorous or a normal tone either Malfoy" she added.  
He felt burned.  
_Well undo the spell so I can yell it to you Rose, let me tell you everything._  
He pointed at his mouth and gave her an angry stir.

"I do not need your pity love please. You can let me go, I will manage by myself from here and you go enjoy yourself with Corinda if McLaggen or even Albus doesn't beat you to it" Rose snapped and pushed herself away from his arms.  
She left him in the hallway like she left him so many times. She abandoned him.

_Rose please._

_Don't go, don't leave again._

_Rose_

But how could she hear him when he was in silence.

***

Don't look back Rose, Don't you dare looking back.

But she did, and there he was.  
Not stunned like she left him so many times.  
Not even angry.  
Scorpius Malfoy stood there, crushed.

***

"Last breakfast, I will miss it" Albus said looking at him. He made it clear to never talk to Albus Severus Potter again. Albus didn't mind having a monologue to him knowing that he always smoothed out with time.

"Still upset?" Albus said disturbed. He hoped that his ice-cold stir would be answer enough.

"You know that the stir doesn't do you good Scorpius" Albus said just as disturbed as before.  
He stirred his oatmeal.

"I just wanted to fix it, and I'm sorry" Albus said with real regret in his voice.

"You don't know everything Albus, I can't just go and try to fix the whole world" he yelled. Albus looked at him with hurt eyes.

"I know – it's hard to follow in the footsteps of brave Severus Snape, the intelligent Albus Dumbledore and the heroic Harry Potter" Albus said with a kind of sincerity and emotion filled side he rarely saw in him.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly. She came into the Great Hall and joined Lily Potter, he felt all the anger leave his body and felt helpless again. He needed advice.

"Don't be – if there is anything I could do" Albus said and stirred his oatmeal slowly.

"How do I _fix_ it" he asked – no, begged him.  
"She is a Weasley – be grand" he said simply.  
Scorpius stared at Albus intense and loyal green and saw his own gray eyes reflect back, the house of Black, the pride - his father. He remembered the words he told him almost seven years ago.

The Malfoys were proud was of course not said, but obvious.  
The Potters were loyal.  
And the Weasleys – The Rose, Rose was stupid and did everything for love.

"Call me a fool Albus" he said looking at Albus, he needed all the courage if he was going to do this.

"I don't need to call you a fool for you to know that you are one" Albus answered him.

This was it; he stood up and then stood on the table. It was extremely foolish to stand up in the middle of the breakfast with the whole school watching him but he wasn't surprised that Albus smiled upon him like he just passed him the pumpkin juice.

"Sonorus" he said with the wand to his throat. He heard his breathing fill the Great Hall and the talking died out.

"Go on" Albus said supportively.

_Foolish.  
But again, so was love._

***

If it was possible for Scorpius to become even paler than before this was certainly the moment. She saw how his fists were tightly held and red. He looked so wonderfully and misplaced on that table, so lonely and hurt and she just wanted to make everything better.  
He just stood there with his loud breaths filling the Great Hall. It was those quick breaths that he got when he was nervous, ran or inches away from kissing her…

"Rose"

His voice saying her name filled her with a warm rush and all the people around the four tables and the staff table looked from the standing boy on the Slytherin table towards her.

"I am sorry and I lo –"

_Are you serious Scorpius Malfoy? I am a Weasley remember._

"SILENCIO"she cried out as she stood in the table with her wand pointed and the same flame hit Scorpius chest. He didn't finish his sentence.

"Are you out of your mind?" she yelled and filled the silence in the Great Hall.

_  
UNDO THIS ROSE_ was all his stir said from his table too far away.

"And I do to" she said calmly.

_***_

He stepped down, begged Albus to undo her spell discreetly with his eyes. Albus understood him with a simple glance and obeyed. Then he walked, past the Slytherin table who was disgusted by him, past the Hufflepuff table who were admiring him, past the Rawenclaw table who were analyzing him until he stood next to the Gryffindor table who was shocked by his braveness.  
He was still in silence pretending to have been cursed.  
She stood there, stunned. _Finally he stunned her._

It was completely mental but he stood up at the table where she stood, took her so close to his body and felt the breaths rise by simple thrill and desire.  
She had stopped breathing but he felt her warmth close.

"Yes, I'm out of my mind and Weasleys do stupid things for love" He whispered, at first she looked shocked that he even spoke but the pieces of the puzzle fell to place at her face at last.

"You're a Malfoy" Rose said.

"Doesn't matter, I _love.._. I love _you_" he whispered and hoped that she wouldn't reject him in front of the whole school. _What was he doing, his grandfather would roll in his grave._  
Their eyes was fixed on each other, it was like the November night all over again.  
"So why don't you kiss me already" Rose whispered back.

There, standing between cereals and pumpkin juice the Slytherin boy kissed the Gryffindor girl in a blend of roars of laughter, applauds, disgust and pure amusement.

Draco Malfoy was wrong. Nothing is stupid in love.

When he thought of it, of _love_, he didn't need another proof of what it was; he could live on this moment forever.

***

_Thank you, it's finished.  
Big hugs to the reviews so far, I am really glad that you are supportive and tell me what I can do.  
Also thanks to the favs. I'm looking forward to hear from you all._


End file.
